


See Heaven's Got a Plan For You

by Sharky_Smil3



Series: A Brief History of the Chthonic(...and the rest of the Pantheon) [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: "Twin" deities Naruto and Ino, (I need to write more OT3 ;-; ), Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, OT3, Team Minato as the Fates, Uzumaki Fuso as Kushina's mother for this AU, very little Namikaze Minato/Uchiha Madara/Senju Tobirama towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharky_Smil3/pseuds/Sharky_Smil3
Summary: "What will his name be?" asked Rin from her seat next to the thrones' side. Minato and Kushina looked at one another, cocking their heads, they really hadn't thought about that.Minato hummed thoughtfully looking at the child before him, "Lucifer!""No." deadpanned Kushina."Lampad""No.""Satan""No.""Beelzebub?""No!""Danava?""Stop looking for metonymies of this place dattebane," chided Kushina with an exasperated sigh."Fine, then how about you think of a name!""Naruto."





	

 

Being labeled as a chthonic deity is never easy, mortals just tend to lump everyone in one pile and condemn the wrong deity for deaths and natural disasters. Yeah, like they have power over such things. You want to know the truth? Deities don't actually care…at first that is. They couldn't be bothered by whatever it is that mortals do, but after hearing the same thing over and over again through millennia, isn't it normal that they're bound to be bothered by it?

They just don't go around bringing chaos, punishment and the unimaginable with them; they leave that to the deities assigned to that role such as Nemesis, Dike, or the Furies. That is not to say that God and Goddesses don't have influence on mortals, on the contrary they do, but only when they are sought and given the proper sacrifice, at least that is how they rolled back in their times. Now that cities are erected, and technology is constantly changing human thought, they only ever hear from mortals when they are in trouble or in need of something or when they want to curse their names to the deepest pit: Tartarus—or is it "hell" that mortals call it nowadays?

When a mortal does—that is, when they condemn the Gods and Goddess without a viable explanation—it better pray and beg that it is forgiven; no one messes with the names of celestial deities, or denounces their existence and their jobs.

If at some point the deities relied on human though to exist, well that isn't the case anymore, they have reached the level in which they can exist in their own plane without the need to be thought up by humans, they already exited the _Forms_ plane, now they live in the physical/material plane. The dislike towards the mortal's vile words is a mutual sentiment among the Gods and Goddess, after all they do their best to bring some sort of happiness to the plagued world they came into existence, only to have their hard work slapped back at them, ignored, and have it disregarded.

A certain ruler of the Underworld is particularly touchy about this subject, he knows that the deities in the Underworld didn't choose this type of lifestyle; they got no say or words to convey to the mortals, all they can do is carry on with a smile and continue serving the oblivious mortals.

He was also the most problematic of all divine deities, often leaving the Underworld, troubling the Fates with silly jobs, letting hell break loose when mortals became too imprudent, and making the Queen of the Heavens, beautiful and deadly Mito, visit him personally in the Underworld; and that had been only in the first few centuries of his existence outside the _forms_ plane.

However now, given his current predicament, he can't do much but finish work before leaving the Underworld.

 

"Therefore, it is being requested that the Soul River be discontinued from its current usage. Allow the souls to remain in the Asphodel Fields instead of a single flowing stream and- Lord Minato are you listening to me?" asked Inabi Uchiha, one of Mikoto's many servants, as he rolled up the scroll he was reading off from, deadpanning as Minato just seemed to be staring off into space, tense, hands entwined and placed before his mouth in a thoughtful gesture.

"Yes, divide the river," he answered under his breath…his frowned deepened. Something didn't feel right.

"Inabi," interrupted Minato as the dark haired male continued with his reading.

"Yes sir?"

"Call Fugaku, I need his assistance, it is an urgent matter," said Minato in a clipped tone, abruptly standing from his seat and striding out of the throne room. Inabi watched Minato go and turned to the fates, giving them a questioning look.

"Don't ask us, even we have yet to figure out his bouts of emotion," said Kakashi.

"Just do as he asked, must be urgent if his life force got so riled up," muttered Rin, looking up from the thread and nodding to Inabi; doing as he was told, Inabi went to look for the personification of Death.

"You know, Lord Minato will demand an explanation," uttered Obito as soon as the servant was out of earshot.

"He'll be too busy dealing with the newest arrival," replied Rin, adding with a smile, "you two worry too much, we are looking after Lord Minato and the Underworld, this is fine," she reassured, briefly looking out one of the wall windows that faced the backside of the castle, watching as a thick fog slowly ascended into the empty fields that surrounded the castle.

"Good afternoon Lord Minato," said a few of Mikoto's servants, as he rushed past them, and watched in bemusement as their Lord stormed through the Asphodel Fields.

"Where is Kushina?" he demanded as he came to the river bank where Mikoto, the Goddess of Witchcraft and Magic, sat leisurely petting a black cat. Her dark hair fell past her bare pale shoulders, the dark colored stola flowing to her side. She placed a loose strand of hair behind her ear before looking up at Minato with a questioning look.

"Is that how you usually ask for favors?" she retorted, lifting her hands when the cat stood up from its spot and stretched, she watched it run across the river. Minato let out a frustrated sound before sitting down by Mikoto, knees brought close to his chest, blue eyes purposely boring into Mikoto's face.

"Mikoto have you seen Kushina? I really need to know where she is."

The Goddess smiled sweetly, meeting the cool gaze before answering "Can't you sense for her?"

"Miko-"

"I saw her leave with Fugaku to Erebus Valley, is this why you seem so concerned?"

Minato nodded, standing up and thanking the Goddess before making his way to Underworld's gates.

 

"He's so small," muttered Kushina, quickly taking off her juniper colored palla to wrap the baby with, as she took him from Fugaku's arms.

"He is…I haven't seen this type of soul in a very long time, I thought humans stopped with their sacrifices," said Fugaku, crossing his arms as he watched the Goddess trying to rouse the baby.

"Minato is bound to show-"

"Kushina, Fugaku!"

"-up…well there he is," he said turning to face the God. Cerberus, the seven headed dog, bowed down to its master before picking its heads to watch over the Gods and Goddess before it.

"What is…how old is it?"

" _It_ is a baby, Minato. I don't know how old he is, but he is so small…why is he here?"

"That's what I'd like to know!" said Minato heatedly, Fugaku frowned and placed a firm hand of the God's shoulder, a gesture that implored for the blond male to calm down. Perhaps he wouldn't be so furious about the newest arrival to the Underworld if he hadn't known just _how_ the baby had ended up here.

"Naka!" bellowed Minato, blue eyes still watching as Kushina cooed at the infant to open his eyes.

"Lord Minato," said the ferryman of the souls, as he suddenly appeared before the God, bowing slightly before straightening up.

"Did the baby have the payment?"

"No sir he did not. I found the infant on the other side of the river, in fact he was about to fall inside the river had I not been there to catch him on time. Oddly enough, I did not feel the child's presence until I was near his proximity, ceasing his movements shortly after Lord Fugaku showed up," dutifully explained the dark haired male.

Minato nodded and waved a dismissive gesture so the ferryman could continue with his job.

"What will you do Minato?" asked Fugaku.

"Ah! He is awakening dattebane!" gasped Kushina as she watched the blond infant wiggle and slowly open his bright blue eyes. The child fixed his gaze on the pale face before him, cocking his head to the side in confusion as a small chubby hand reached to touch the Spring Goddess' cheek.

"He's so defenseless," said Kushina gloomily, bringing her own hand to place on top of the blue eyed child. Noticing the woman's saddened face, the baby instantly beamed at her, laughing mirthfully and clapping.

Kushina let out an airy laugh, "He's smart too 'ttebane!"

The child continued with his little show, while they all just stood there dumbfounded, when was the last time they ever heard such laughter in the Underworld?

Minato can't recall, and he'd rather not think about it, all it ever gets him is confusion over his own emotions. While he is able to handle his emotions and make judgments rationally, he can't handle his past actions as good as he would like to, that is why he asks the calm and gentle Hypnos to give him the special water that springs only in his cave; the water of forgetfulness; to forget his past actions, to forget the atrocities he made.

What he does remember, and continually keeps reminding himself is, that every action has an equal opposite reaction; Minato had to learn this dualist way of life after centuries of observing the mortal world and living in the Underworld. Life and death, kindness and malevolence, black and white, smile and frown, cold and hot; what is the opposite reaction to peace, order, stability and calm? War. War, and it was also during times of war that Minato made some of the worst choices for souls in the Underworld. It is during times of war that despair reigns in the Underworld, but back then he was the main cause of it.

You see, he had yet to grasp the concept of morality, he was young, could barely speak any language at all, had just manifested, and had been given his duty as God of the Underworld. The Fates tried to help to the best of their abilities, but they too had jobs to do, the other chthonic deities had pretty straightforward jobs, some more so than others, but his, he just couldn't figure it out. So, in an attempt to get a better perspective of his job as the Ruler of the Underworld, Minato went to the most feared primordial deity in their plane: the Goddess of Night and Darkness: Nyx.

After meeting her for the first time and hearing her words, it was only natural that he sent the majority of the souls into the pits of Tartarus, and every time, _every damn time_ , he could hear the voices of the souls he sent off into punishment, he could hear them protesting against him for taking away, what they considered, their _right_ for reincarnation, he could hear the same words that even the living people use against him and the deities he so loyally overlooks.

_Why not me? Why have you done this? I hate you! There is NO God, he wouldn't allow for this to happen! Why Minato!? Why Minato! Why don't you come into Tartarus and experience this yourself? I hope you and all the others disappear. I hate you! You aren't needed anymore; just go back to where you came from. Take everyone with you! I hate you!_

It wasn't until he was able to understand language and other _ideas_ that he came to comprehend his past actions. However by then it was all too late, he had grown bitter towards humans, towards the spiteful words, and the vilification towards chthonic existence. Thus, the Underworld got filled with that hatred, filled with an atrocious blood thirst, Erebus gate's flooded with people who refused to walk through the gates, wanting to remain in Limbo; the wars produced massive amounts of deaths, it had been chaos until he finally made it all stop at once.

All he needed to do was ask for Nyx's assistance. She made it better…or at least that is what he believed, the souls disintegrated, no more reincarnations and the wars dwindled down, only then did the Underworld become peaceful.

Mito had been furious about it, furious and anguished, because she felt like she had done something wrong. And how could she not? She made it her life goal to aid the deities she overlooked in whatever ailed them, but somewhere deep down inside, she knew that she had neglected Minato and the chthonic deities the most.

And though Minato never blamed Mito for anything that happened in the Underworld, he forgave her. He is fully aware of the challenges that comes with being a deity that overlooks over large realms, he also isn't the type to hold grudges despite his status as the Ruler of the Underworld. If anything his personality deviated from the mortal stereotypes only keeping intact his cunning and unsung remorselessness when his patience wore off. But with that set aside, at the end of the day, he managed to get the hang of things.

He also found that, being the ruler of the Underworld gave him a lot of advantages: he's able to connect with all the deities there. Allowing him to connect his life force with theirs to experience whatever a deity was experiencing, of course he refrained from doing so, deciding to give his companions their own privacy. But boy was he delighted when he found about this particular ability, because he would be able to look after the other chthonic deities even if they didn't want him to. He'd be able to see how they felt, know when one of them felt sad, angry, and happy, his power abounds in the Underworld and he decided to use it for the benefit of his realm.

However, there are times when his powers can't be held back, particularly his sensing ability. It won't remain mute when there is a sudden spike in the life force of a deity he is bound to feel it regardless, that's how he felt Fugaku's spike. He synchronized and felt the other's confusion, his frustration and a hint of despondency. A child no older than a few months and dead in the name of a sacrifice, and all Minato could see, feel, taste and hear was _red_.

"Minato…" started Kushina, rousing him back into reality, "I know you don't allow thi-"

"No, no way," he instantly responded.

"But-"

"No, Kushina. This child is a mortal, a mortal soul h-"

"The more reason to keep him! He deserves a chance to live, he didn't even get to walk on the mortal world dattebane!" protested Kushina ardently, call it motherly instincts, whatever, she will protect this child, even if it meant summoning the rest of the Gods and Goddesses to decide on it. Just something about the child's soul, she couldn't place her finger on it, but she can feel that this child should be taken care of.

"Oh, and you'll do this for every infant soul that enters the Underworld?" questioned Minato. Fugaku tried to be the voice of reason between the bickering two, Cerberus too stood from his usual sitting position ready to hear an order from either Kushina or Minato, which never came due to the sudden shriek of despair that was emitted by the baby in the red haired Goddess' arms. Both deities instantly fell silent and watched as the baby gave them the most pleading and teary eyed look.

"There, there," cooed Kushina softly, bouncing the baby slightly in her arms. Minato eyed the two warily having his own internal debate. His attention was caught when Fugaku spiked his life force, synchronizing with him and clearly telling him: _Keep the child_. Minato was about to question the other male when he disappeared from sight. Minato let out a tired sigh, and watched as Kushina baby-talked to the infant.

"What if Mito doesn't like it?" asked Minato.

"Then we fight our case dattebane!" answered Kushina, briefly looking up to meet the God's gaze.

"He has your eyes," she commented, looking back down at the baby and stepping closer to Minato, "see."

"Oh. He does," said Minato, blinking down at the child. The blond baby's gaze was caught by the God and once again the chubby hand reached towards Minato.

"Go on, he wants to touch you," said Kushina, elbowing Minato's side lightly to encourage the older blond. Doing as he was told, Minato raised his hand and with a finger he poked the baby's belly, causing the child to squeal in joy, hands wildly trying to grab Minato's hand; Minato smiled at the actions.

"Let's go, we shouldn't stay in Erebus for too long, his soul might get corrupted by the incoming ones," muttered Minato, placing his hands on Kushina's shoulders and ushering them past the gates.

Kushina animatedly talked to the blond baby in her arms, smiling and making silly faces to hear his laughter once again. Minato had to wonder whether he was making the right choice when a thought occurred to him.

"You know this might actually work…" said Minato, a grin slowly becoming present on his face. Kushina gave her friend a questioning look, Minato smiled at her and led her where the Judges of the dead reside.

 

"Shikaku, Choza, Inoichi, it is nice to see your faces again," greeted Minato cheerfully as he came to the three-road intersection, said deities sat in a circle, playing a game of cards to pass time while souls actually made their way there.

"Lord Minato, Lady Kushina," greeted the black haired male, who sported his own black chiton and twin scars on the right side of his face (on above his eye and the other just below his eye).

"This is a pleasant surprise, care to join us in a round of cards?" said the red head lightheartedly, patting the ground next to him, and just like the two men with him, he wore a black chiton and adorned his face with purple markings. The blond male nodded in return at the God's greeting, smiling to acknowledge their presence.

"I would be glad to do so but I actually came to confer with Inoichi," replied Minato his voice taking a much serious tone.

The three judges shared a look before the blond male stood up and bow slightly to Minato and Kushina.

"Is this a _legal_ matter, Sir?"

"Yes, and it's important to me."

"I believe Shi-"

"No, I think this might be of your interest, you are free to speak to Shikaku and Choza about it later, as a means to help you think over your decision for now I need you to come with me to the palace," said Minato.

"Yes, of course sir."

 

Soon the trio made their way back to the castle and into the throne room. Inoichi had noticed the baby being carried by the Queen of the Underworld, but refrained from asking anything else, figuring that whatever it was that Minato wanted to talk about had to relate with the infant.

Kushina went to the fates, kneeling by them to show the infant in her arms.

"He's so cute!" said Rin, enthralled by the child's antics.

"What's his name?" asked Obito

"Will you keep him?" followed up Kakashi.

"Do you three really need to take turns speaking dattebane?"

"Yes," they answered in unison, making the red haired Goddess roll her eyes, nevertheless she continued to talk to them about the sunny child in her arms.

Minato ushered Inoichi closer to the throne seats, sitting down on his throne while Inoichi stood in front of him, waiting for Minato to speak.

"I called you because I am aware of the child you were going to father before your death," said Minato, arms crossed as he examined the male before him. Inoichi instantly tensed but remained calm.

"Sir."

"I am also aware of the deeds her mother has done for the people in the mortal world. She's truly a kind person, and your daughter will be no less gifted. Aside from that she also seems to have inherited your perception with beings from our plane, despite her young age."

"She's rather talented," replied Inoichi in a steady voice.

"Regrettably, I have been told by the Fates that her time is rather near…an illness of sorts?"

"Yes Lord Minato," replied Rin to confirm the God's query.

Suddenly the torch-lit room, which looked more like a ballroom, dropped its temperature a few degrees colder, and the fog beyond the windows grew thicker, it's scent trespassing the tightly sealed walls of Minato's castle, assaulting his senses with a sudden aroma of burning incense.

Inoichi's face went through a flash of emotions: confusion, bafflement, and then sheer horror. He looked at the Fates then back at Minato, trying to figure out the inside joke, though he knows that Minato isn't one to joke about something as serious as _death._ His mind became flowed with images of his family, the moments he spent with his wife, rubbing her growing belly, buying her the many sweets she asked for, walking with her to the park early in the morning when the smell of went dirt was at its strongest, going to those parenting classes that are offered to new parents; everything he did was to give them the best life.

That's why Minato chose him as one of the Judges for the dead, because of his kindness and pure heart, because of his experience in the mortal world and his awareness of the divine deities even during his human life. Yet none of that brought him any comfort, no titles or praises from the Lord of the Underworld could ever make up for the death that caused him to abandon the two women he promised to protect with his very own life, no afterlife, no bliss and peace could make up what he lost, what he made his wife go through—his wife.

His _wife_ , so strong yet so gentle, she managed to move on from his death and he couldn't be happier to see that. She always pulled herself together, rarely being overcome with emotion in public, leaving those smiles for when they were alone in the comfort and intimacy of their home. The moment he met her, he just kind of _knew_ that she wasn't one to be beaten down so easily; she still is as ruthless as she is honest and kind. However, even he knew that a human being could only take so much pain, his wife could only take so much pain, his wife won't be able to take another death, no their infant daughter's death.

Unknowingly, Inoichi allowed his life force to become disturbed to great levels; he was too caught up with the sudden news that he hadn't realized that Minato was more than capable of feeling it. Minato had to keep himself from choking at the sudden spike in Inoichi's life force, so much pain, sorrow, and regret. Minato chided himself mentally for even starting the conversation in such a crude manner, but he needed to let it out in order to give Inoichi the details of his plan.

"Inoichi," said Minato courtly, he could see the Judge swallow hard, before answering to his call.

"…S-sir…"

"Inoichi, it would be a pity to see your daughter's pending future go to waste. I do not wish for such a kind soul to remain a soul, and while your wife will certainly be destroyed by the news I shall tend to that when it happens. For now, I need to explain to you the reason I called you here, so answer me this Inoichi. Would it be okay if your daughter were to be made a Goddess?"

"Sir?" asked Inoichi perplexedly, _this_ is not how he expected things to turn out.

"I was meaning to bring this up to Mito; after all you have performed your duties rather well alongside Shikaku and Choza, and we don't really have much younger Gods and Goddesses in our plane, the _idea_ is there, but it has yet to take a form and exit the Forms plane into our own now. You see Kushina wishes to keep the newest soul arrival, an infant the one she is carrying now and I thought that this would be the perfect time to bring it up to Mito, because we would be having two souls in question."

"You wish to make my daughter a Goddess and a mortal infant's soul into a God?"

"Yes. So Inoichi, do you need time to think?"

"I…no sir…I…I apologize if this may sound rude, but are you being serious?" he asked bemused, still trying to process the turn of events, first he learnes his daughter _will_ die and now Minato, the God of the Underworld and the most cheerful person he has ever encountered in the Underworld, is asking him if making his daughter into a Goddess would be okay. It sounds like the start of those romance novels that his wife reads about, or something along the lines of what Minato likes to read too.

Minato was about to speak when Inoichi held up his hand to keep the blue eyed male from speaking.

"I just-give me a second Lord Minato…" said Inoichi, taking a deep breath and pushing his grieving thoughts aside, this is a matter that will give him back his daughter.

"I…Lord Minato, I will back you up if this is what you need me to do," replied Inoichi after collecting himself.

"You haven't answered my question," singsongs Minato, waving his finger at Inoichi.

"It is an honor to have you think about such things," answered Inoichi, bowing down to Minato. Minato smiled at the Judge, standing up from his throne and throwing his hands up in the air.

"It is decided then! Ino Yamanaka and the infant will be brought up to Mito's attention to become part of the Pantheon. Inoichi all I ask is that you, Choza and Shikaku prepare statements in case we need to back up our positions."

"Certainly my Lord," replied Inoichi courteously.

"Very well, you're dismissed! And I shall send Mikoto on her way to you three; it appears her break has taken longer than expected."

"You're too kind Lord Minato. We shall prepare, thank you," said Inoichi once more before heading out. Kushina, who had stopped talking to the Fates the moment she heard Minato bring up Inoichi's daughter, stood up from her kneeling position and walked closer to Minato.

"Are you serious Minato?" she asked far too hopeful, unable to contain her happiness. Minato turned and smiled at the red haired Goddess.

"Of course I am serious, it appears that he makes you happy, and who knows, he might make this place just as cheerful as his own attitude," said Minato, raising a hand to run his fingers through the blond tuff of hair at the top of the infants head; the baby smiled and cheered happily.

"What will his name be?" asked Rin from her seat next to the thrones' side. Minato and Kushina looked at one another, cocking their heads, they really hadn't thought about that.

Minato hummed thoughtfully looking at the child before him, "Lucifer!"

"No." deadpanned Kushina.

"Lampad"

"No."

"Satan"

"No."

"Beelzebub?"

"No!"

"Danava?"

"Stop looking for metonymies of this place dattebane," chided Kushina with an exasperated sigh.

"Fine, then how about you think of a name!"

"Naruto."

"…" Minato stared at her blankly before looking over at the Fates who also had an equally blank look.

"Uh?"

Kushina huffed and turned away from Minato, "He likes it, right Naruto?" The baby squealed in happiness giving Kushina a huge toothless pink smile.

"See?" she said with a smile of her own.

"How did you…"

"Jiraiya came up with it for one of his books…I think he also had too much ambrosia to drink at that time," uttered Kushina as she looked over her shoulder. Minato gave her an incredulous look, "…You can't be serious…"

"Of course I am dattebane," replied Kushina in the same tone as Minato would have.

"How are the names I said worse?"

"I am not naming our child after this place Minato!"

"I guess."

"Lord Minato, as much as I would hate to ruin your little family moment," started Rin.

"And as much as we would like for you to realize your very own troubles," continued Obito.

"We are compelled to ask, how you are going to look after an infant deity when you like to spend your time in the mortal world with Tobirama Senju and Madara Uchiha," concluded Kakashi.

"Surely, you weren't thinking of leaving Lady Kushina with all the work," commented Rin without looking up from her work. Kushina turned to give Minato an expectant look; he opened his mouth to reply,

"I think you should really be careful with your reply honey oat," said Kushina with a thin smile.

"Ah that…" said Minato unable to contain the growing smirk, "I guess they can help too! I don't want Naruto to stay here all the time!" he said.

Kushina too smirked wickedly: take Naruto into the mortal world? Leave Naruto and Minato with Madara and Tobirama? That is the perfect recipe for chaos and aggravation, who knows maybe Naruto will have their own free spirit. Kushina looked down yet again at the infant, and brought Naruto closer to her, rubbing her cheek against the infant's own.

"I have no objections," said Kushina affectionately as she continued to nuzzle Naruto. Minato smiled at the scene, "Kushina you-"

"Minato! Kushina!" echoed the awed voice of none other than Mikoto; she slammed the doors to the throne room and rushed up to Kushina.

"Oh my, Inoichi and Fugaku weren't kidding…"

"What?"

"This child is far too young to be here," she said, gently brushing the back of her fingers against Naruto's cheek.

"Yes, but we are adopting him dattebane!" said Kushina animatedly.

"Eh? Really? But he is a human soul," replied Mikoto.

"Which is why we are going to need you help on this one," said Minato, blue eyes shining with determination, "We are going to ask Mito and the rest of the pantheon to make Ino and Naruto part of our plane," he explained.

"Count me in! I'll do anything to piss off the Heavens!" said Mikoto rebelliously, clutching Kushina's arm in her excitement. Kushina smiled at the Goddess, handing Naruto over to her so she could try to carry the child.

"Such a sweet child," said Mikoto as Naruto babbled to himself, his tiny hand grabbing a fistful of Mikoto's dark locks before trying to stuff them into his mouth. Both Kushina and Mikoto shriek to keep Naruto from doing so, causing the baby to startle and stare at them in confused horror.

"Ptf! What's with the look Naruto?" snickered Minato when he caught a glance of Naruto's expression. The baby turned at the name to face Minato and started to wail, making all six deities jump on their spots.

"What do we do?" asked Mikoto wildly, turning to Kushina who looked just as surprised.

"Doesn't he have an off button? I have seen in the mortal world that some do!" said Minato panicking at Naruto's wails, watching as fat tears rolled down young pink cheeks.

"No Minato, those aren't real dattebane!" chided Kushina before taking Naruto from Mikoto's hold and bouncing him in her arms, hushing him in an attempt to calm him down.

Rin, Obito, and Kakashi offered Kushina their own advice as to what to do to calm down the blond baby.

"Hold him upside down!"

"No, pat his back!"

"Diaper change!"

"Maybe he does have an off button somewhere did you look enough?"

Kushina flailed throughout the whole ordeal, Minato tried to flee only to have Mikoto tackle him to the ground to keep him in the room.

"Oh no you aren't!" hissed out the dark haired Goddess, forcing the blond male to stand up to drag him back to Kushina and the wailing child.

Just as before when Mikoto had made her appearance, another deity barged through the doors, cheerfully calling out to the residents of the castle.

"Hello family! I dropped by to see how my favorite, unusually pale, and gloomy people-" Kagami cut off mid-sentence as he took in the sight before him. Kushina holding a screaming bundle in her arms, Mikoto and Minato buzzing around her saying incoherent things while the Fates too joined the peanut gallery.

"Uh…I think I'll come back later," said Kagami, but before he could make his own escape, the doors slammed closed. He turned to see Minato's glowing hand lowering, the blond male sending him a dirty look that soon turned googly with emotion.

"Please don't leave me here with that, I don't know how to deal with babies!" pleaded Minato, rushing up to Kagami and dragging him back to where Kushina looked like she was about to cry herself.

"Y-you…Lord Minato I imagined you appreciated your life as the Ruler of the Underworld, but this is something else. Fuso is bound to hunt you down till the end of your days," said Kagami as his eyes landed on the tuff of blond hair connected to a very moving and crying body.

"What are you talking about dattebane!?" cried out Kushina in exasperation.

"Well what is _that_ that you are holding?" asked Kagami pointing down at the baby. Kagami's voice was loud enough for Naruto to hear and stop his crying, teary blue eyes turned to search for the source of the new voice.

"He…got quiet," said Minato.

"No shit," responded Kagami, earning him a cheek pull from Kushina, who chided him for cursing in front of Naruto.

"Naruto?" asked Kagami as he rubbed his cheek.

"That is this soul's name, not our legitimate child, but an adoptive one of sorts," said Kushina before addressing the previous issue, "and if it were mine I wouldn't have chosen Minato anyways," she huffed out.

"No respect," said Minato with a roll of eyes, used to this kind of _teasing_ that everyone seemed to get off on when Kushina and him were in the same room.

"You have been outdone by the Goddess of Witchcraft, Lord Minato," said Kagami teasingly.

"You said it, witchcraft," muttered Minato loud enough for the Goddess to hear. Mikoto smiled humorlessly, hissing out her retort to Minato's words. Kagami and Kushina ignored the two in favor of Naruto.

"You'll be keeping him?" asked Kagami curiously, poking the baby's cheek light with his finger. Naruto turned to give Kagami a wide-eyed look, a dribble of saliva running down the corner of his mouth.

"Yes, want to carry him?" said Kushina, gently handing over Naruto. Kagami and Naruto just stared at each other in wonder, before Naruto sneezed and rubbed at his nose with tiny fists, Kagami's eyes turned googly and bright.

"He's so precious," said Kagami looking at Kushina before looking down at the baby.

"Isn't he? His name is Naruto dattebane!"

"Hello Naruto, I'm Kagami, Messenger of the Gods and Goddesses, if you need me to bring you something just hit me up!"

"Alright, alright," said Mikoto ignoring Minato's protests, to try and get Naruto from Kagami's arms. He stepped away from the Goddess and gave her a pointed look.

"You have more time to spend with him! I want to hold him!" he said lowly.

"We just got him!"

"You can see him later Mikoto."

"Lady Mikoto for you brat, now have your flashy sandals and peachy chiton, take you to do whatever it is that you do," said Mikoto, with a shooing motion. Kagami puffed out his cheeks and argued back with the chthonic Goddess. Perhaps something along the lines of _old hag just like Tsunade_ may have exited Kagami's voice for long enough to have Kushina claim back Naruto to keep him away from Mikoto's wrath. Naruto rubbed at his eyes and let out a yawn.

"He has had enough excitement for today 'ttebane," she said, kissing the blond male's forehead.

"Aw~"

"Kagami, give this message to Mito and tell her I want a meeting to be held tomorrow. I know it is short notice but this matter is very important."

"I'm assuming it has to do with the child at hand," responded Kagami motioning to Naruto.

"Yes, and Inoichi's daughter,"

"The judge?" Minato nodded, calling forth Inabi who handed him a scroll, Minato took it and handed it over to Kagami, "please give it to her as soon as possible."

"Certainly!" said Kagami saluting, then walking closer to the sleepy Naruto and cooing at him. "Get going!" said Mikoto after a few moments, pushing a protesting Kagami out of the room, while calling out her own goodbye.

"Well, let's hope for the best tomorrow," said Minato as he made his way to Kushina.

"Naruto is special, maybe Mito will be able to see it more clearly than we ever will," said Kushina as she swayed Naruto in her arms watching as the baby blue eyes hid behind closed eyelids.

"Now if you could let us work in peace?" called Rin, looking up to give them an expectant look.

"This is my palace, my rules!" protested Minato.

"We are the Fates, no more words needed," retorted Kakashi.

"Touché, Kakashi, touché."

 

 

"Minato wants a meeting for tomorrow?"

"Yes ma'am, he says it is urgent."

"Do you know any more details Kagami?"

"No my Queen, but he stressed that it is important," replied Kagami.

"Very well, announce it to the Gods and Goddesses, tomorrow at noon, dismissed," said Mito, watching as Kagami bowed once more and headed out to do his task.

Mito let out a tired sigh and had to wonder why she had been chosen for such position. Ah, right, humans. After many years of existence, Mito has figured out that most of her problems in the Heavens are collateral damage from humans.

"Well, well sounds like someone needs to beat something-or rather someone," came the amused voice of the Goddess of the Sea.

"Minato wants to meet with the rest of the deities but he gave little to no detail about what he wishes to discuss," said Mito standing from her seat, walking towards the lean woman.

"Pull the brat's ear maybe that'll get him to listen," offered Toka dutifully.

"He doesn't mean ill, but he's too kind for his own good," said Mito with another aggravated sigh.

"Hey, at least he has toned it down ever since hooking up with the mortals he likes so much," said Toka before a wicked grin grew on her face, "and what about you? How is _your_ mortal? He couldn't possibly be worse than Minato," she said, knowing fully well just how much of an oaf Mito's fiancé could be—and a very happy one at that.

"Can you not?" said Mito, nudging the laughing Goddess away from her, "He's there," started Mito, her features softening at the thought of the dark haired male's smile, "he's living," she concluded turning away from Toka in an attempt to keep the Goddess from seeing her smitten side. Toka, being the ever so gracious Goddess of the Oceans, went around and grinned even more at the red haired Goddess.

"Living huh? What was his name again? Hashirama Senju? How long until you reveal your secret to him?"

"He'll have to figure it out himself," she huffed out, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get some rest before tomorrow's meeting," said Mito, walking with all the dignity of the Queen of the Heavens that she is. Toka whistled after her and decided that she too should probably get some rest.

 

There is a reason why Mito greatly dislikes having all the Gods and Goddess in a room, for more than ten minutes.

"This better be good, I have other things to do, not everyone has so much free time as _some of us_ do," said Pakura the bicolor haired Goddess of Wisdom, as she sat on her rightful seat.

"Ha! Things to do you say, like weaving? Why don't you make something useful for once with those skills of yours?" chided Toka from across the room, instantly Pakura tensed and glared across the empty space between them, her fingers itching to take a hold of her spear and gut the Goddess of the Sea, instead she sent a humorless smile in Toka's way,

"Last time I checked it was my _skills_ , what got me the favoritism from the mortal world, all you can do is shake the Earth and stir the Oceans _princess_ ," bit back Pakura.

Toka was quick on her feet, but so were Kagami and Koharu to restrain the irate Goddess. Jiraiya, with a glass of ambrosia in hand, made his way to Pakura and draped an arm around her shoulders.

"Now, now, no need to get so pesky Pakura," he said animatedly.

"I always say, chaos and bloodshed are not a solution," said Pakura as she pushed Jiraiya's arm off her person.

"You?" inquired Toka mockingly from her spot where Koharu and Kagami were still holding onto her, "I can't even listen to you with a straight face!"

"Shut it old fart!"

"Oh no you resort to childish tactics, oh great Goddess of Wisdom," egged on Toka with a smirk, clearly being able to strike a chord with the Goddess.

"Jiraiya," said Pakura, shoving to him her spear and the scroll she was planning to read, "Hold this, I wouldn't want it to stain with the red sea," she growled. Toka managed to shake off Koharu and Kagami, both deities protesting against the Goddesses' quarrel.

"Let them gut each other," groaned Tsunade as she walked through the main doors of the circular white, and intricately decorated room, one of the Muses offering her a drink of ambrosia which she gladly took "I'm too sober for this," muttered the blond Goddess of Beauty as she so graciously made her way to her seat, nodding in Mito's direction to acknowledge the Queen's presence.

Toka and Pakura were at each other's face, not screaming, but having a contest of who can say the snarkiest insult to the other before fists could fly. Soon the remaining of the Gods and Goddesses piled in, Orochimaru the God of Craftsmen, Fire and Volcanoes walked in as he untied his long black hair off its ponytail, followed by the impeccable white apron which he handed to one of the nymphs in the room. Soon after followed the last two remaining deities that reside in the Heavens, Chiyo and Fuso—Goddess of the Hearth and the Goddess of Agriculture respectively.

"See what did I say? Those two can't be in the same room without having to argue over past events," commented Chiyo with an unimpressed look as she watched Pakura and Toka continue with their bickering, Fuso hummed in response before spotting Mito.

"I'm sorry Chiyo, but I need to speak with Mito," said the red haired Goddess, placing a hand on Chiyo's shoulder before rushing up to Mito, her peach colored stolla flowing after her.

"Kushina?" she inquired excitedly, taking Mito's hands into hers. Mito smile and shook her head,

"Not here yet but soon, how have you been Fuso?"

"I see…I have been good missing my sweet little girl, waiting to see Minato and gut him for taking my daughter as his bride," said Fuso smiling dangerously. Mito just gave her a sympathetic half-smile, hoping that Minato will be wise enough to keep away from the red haired Goddess.

Soon Kushina and Minato, along with the Judges of death and Mikoto, barged through the doors…holding…a baby? Mito's eyes widened at the sight. Fuso zoomed past her and onto Kushina, hugging her tightly before gasping and pulling away.

"Is that-"

"A baby!?" bellowed Mito, her voice echoing throughout the room, the velvet curtains flowing slightly at the sudden sound. All the racket in the room instantly stopping they all turned their attention to where the red haired woman was looking at.

"Oh my…" said Chiyo with wide eyes.

"Uh, hello everyone! Long time no see," waved Minato, trying to break the awkward silence. Another long silence followed after that, with the deities staring at the squirming infant in Kushina's arms. Seemingly noticing the silence Naruto did the only thing that his current state would allow: he cried out. All the Gods and Goddesses collectively startled and took a step back.

"It's alive?" said a bemused Jiraiya.

"It's dead, no human mortal can enter this place," said Orochimaru matter-of-factly, walking up to Kushina to take a closer look at the child.

"Is this the reason for the meeting?" he inquired meeting Kushina's violet eyes. Kushina nodded and handed Naruto to the pale God.

 

_"_ _We are not sure where the other deities stand in this regard. It would be best to win them over from the get-go," said Shikaku._

_"_ _How? Have they even seen an infant?" asked Kushina watching as Mikoto sang a lullaby to Naruto._

_"_ _Highly doubt it," started Choza, "most of your kind come into existence at the toddler stage. I guess humans just never considered having an infant for a divine deity and having stories about watching it grow."_

_"_ _Then they are more likely to be taken aback by Naruto," offered Inoichi, "We have to show them that Naruto can be one of us and is by no means a threat."_

_"_ _Also Ino!" supplied Minato smiling from his spot on the floor, his elbows resting on his thighs as he rested his chin against both of his palms. They decided to meet at the crossroad that the judges spend most of their time on. The surrounding trees, the light fog, the dirt paths, and the odd smell of dirt and freshly cut grass, proved to be quite calming. It is a rather peaceful and mysterious looking place, given the usual gloomy nature of the Underworld as a whole; it is also the perfect spot for Minato to escape to when he wants to be alone without having anyone to follow him._

_"_ _I hope Mito isn't opposed to it," said Kushina lowly, biting her lower lip._

_"_ _Do not fret Lady Kushina, we will make sure that Naruto and Ino are given a chance to live," reassured Choza._

_"If not we can always fight them!" chirped Mikoto, looking up to the deities with a mischievous glint in her dark eyes. Minato nodded just as gleeful, offering ways for a probable war between the Underworld and the Heavens, Shikaku took it upon himself to rein them back on track._

_"_ _Alright, this is the plan…" started Shikaku._

 

"Can you please hold him for me? I need to take out his bottle," said Kushina as she let go of Naruto and searched into the bag they had brought for him. Minato holding it open for her, to make her search easier.

Orochimaru looked down at the infant who return the gaze with curious eyes, reaching with a drool covered hand to touch Orochimaru's cheek.

"Minato," said Mito, walking down the short steps from her seat in the room, to see the infant closer. All the other deities following right behind Mito to see the child—looking very much like a group of ducklings.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Okay, first promise you won't interrupt us during our speech-"

"Minato."

"I'll explain things bette-stop staring at Naruto! It gets him nervous!" snapped Minato, shooting a dirty look at the deities who peered over Orochimaru's shoulder to see the blue eyed child. _Blue_ eyes.

Fuso turned to Minato with a thin smile, "Please tell me that this child is just another soul from your backyard…"

"It is! It is! Just what do you take me for? Kushina and I don't do the frickle frackle together. She's not even into me," he said.

"What."

"Ah! This is not what we came to talk about dattebane!" interjected Kushina urgently, elbowing Minato's side and walking over to Orochimaru to claim back Naruto, who instantly started to shriek in happiness at the sight of her, all the Gods and Goddesses stared in awe at the sounds being emitted by the infant.

"She's right, please let us sit down to discuss this with calm," offered Shikaku, Mito nodded and bid everyone to go to their respective seats.

 

"After a few centuries of living as the Ruler of the Underworld, I have seen very little to no presence of infant human souls, we just don't get them. The Fates aren't particularly joyous over the death of children who have yet to set their feet on the ground, so to have this child arrive at the shores of the Underworld, well it did take me by surprise, and as you know, by virtue of looming over the Underworld, I was able to sync and find out, how exactly, the child made it to the Underworld," said Minato solemnly, lips thinning at the thought of it. Mito and the other deities shifted slightly in their seats at the feel of Minato's life force. Kushina placed a hand on Minato's shoulder and he looked over, realizing his mishap. He smiled and looked down at the now sleeping baby in her arms. He faced the Gods and Goddesses once again, took a deep breath, and took the remaining day and night to continue explaining his reasons to make Naruto and Inoichi's daughter, divine deities like themselves, and by early dawn Minato was finishing his case.

"It will be beneficial, not only will we have deities that will exist without any reliance on human though but they will be younger, one having a firsthand experience among mortals and the other one well having a chance to live…both deserve a chance," concluded Minato, rather weakly compared to the speech he gave (with the occasional back up from Shikaku and Kushina minus the various times he had to keep Kushina _and_ Mikoto from going after Chiyo, Pakura and Koharu).

Mito and the other deities looked skeptical, some whispering among each other but Mito refrained from hearing anyone. She closed her eyes as she leaned against one of her palms, deeply thinking about Minato's case. She wants to help Minato, she has always prioritize the happiness of the deities over her own because she has been in a situation, where no one was there to help her out, so she had to figure it out on her own. The hardships she went through allowed her character to build, her existence to disconnect from human thought at an unusually fast pace; she became her own person within the first centuries of her existence. Fast forward to their present world, and that's when she met Hashirama Senju, whom prioritize her happiness over his own, it made her feel valued, like she was finally being acknowledge for her hard work and for once she thought that she wouldn't have it any other way. Minato means well, she knows this and she certainly does not wish for him to seek the _help_ from the Goddess Nyx, she suspects that she might corrupt Minato's life force in he were to come in contact with said primordial being again.

Mito hummed and mused over her decision before speaking up,

"What do you all think? Has Minato made his case? Should we allow Ino Yamanaka and Naruto to become part of our pantheon?"

"What if this human thought reliance that we usually go through, proves to be a crucial part in the making of our identities past human-thought dependency? What if these two mortals turn out differently because of it, because they lack that starting point?" asked Pakura.

"What do you mean by differently?" asked Toka, not in an attempt to start a brawl with the other Goddess, but out of genuine curiosity, since Pakura seemed to have established her decision regarding the two mortals.

"Well, what if they turn out…evil…?" she said waveringly, rather than in her usual definite demeanor. _Evil_ is a sensitive topic, and Pakura knows of the subjectivity behind the topic, which is why she dared to go in such direction now.

"Is that a question? Or are you really thinking of _evil_?" asked Mito, sitting right up, and watching the other Goddess carefully.

"Evil is subjective, I know this. However, what if things just don't go well with these two mortals? They already have preconceived ideas about the world they were born into. We, on the other hand, emerged from ideas, we _are_ the elemental ideas," clarified Pakura.

"Folk ideas are what shapes our physical forms, and what our roles will be, we depend on those for a while until we break free from such human thoughts, and that's when humans start calling us _God_ or the _Supreme Being_ ," supported Chiyo, "I do not see that going through with this is necessary, meaning that no the mortals souls should not be allowed into the pantheon. Yes, I see Minato's point _but-_ "

"If you have to add a " _but_ " then do you really understand the case at hand, dattebane?" interrupted Kushina with slight irk. She felt offended, even though she shouldn't but she did because Ino and Naruto could prove to be worth more than anyone could bargain for.

"Kushina," said Fuso in an attempt to keep Kushina from disrespecting the other Goddess.

"Mother, I know what I'm saying please allow me to speak my mind," retorted Kushina, frowning deeply.

The tension grew in the room; Mito remained silent, while the Gods and Goddesses focused their attention on the infant, now in Minato's arms.

"I vote in favor to have Ino and Naruto join our pantheon," said Orochimaru, raising a hand. Jiraiya stating the same, soon everyone but Mito, Chiyo, and Pakura raised their hands in favor.

Mito made eye contact with the Goddesses, acknowledging their opinion, but the majority voted and Mito herself had to voice her final decision.

"Kushina, I wish to see this child up close," said Mito beckoning the Goddess of Spring closer. Kushina stood up and walked up to Mito, holding the other's eyes with her own defiant violet colored ones, slowly handing Naruto. Mito adjusted her hold on the child, and looked down to meet bright blue eyes, Mito smiled slightly.

Everyone in the room collectively held their breath as they saw a small fist open up to reach and touch Mito's cheek. Mito's eyes widened after a few minutes of contact, she looked up to the rest of the deities, completely baffled before bring her own hand to touch Naruto's hand against her cheek.

"This child…" she said softly before a smile adorned her features, "This child and Ino will become part of our pantheon," confirmed Mito.

"Mito-" started Chiyo but was promptly ordered to remain quiet by Mito's hand. Mito brought back her hand to trace a spiral symbol on Naruto's forehead watching the lines glow a golden color before disappearing.

"Everyone, please come forth and allow Naruto to touch you."

"Why?"

"Just do it, it appears that my decision would have happened regardless of what everyone said," muttered Mito with a gentle smile. Everyone did as told, and just as Mito had said Naruto's touch showed them the flashing images of the prophecy: a blond, aqua-eyed baby girl, so alike to Inoichi Yamanaka and an infant, sent to the netherworld at the hands of a sacrifice, those two mortal beings were to become Goddess of the Moon, the Hunt, Animals, and Female Fertility, and God of the Light, Prophecy, Medicine, and Music.

"How is this possible?" asked Pakura in bewilderment

"I thought that mortals can only speak with us through an Oracle," said Kushina, just as confused, she never imagined for Naruto to have such life force.

"Yes, it appears that he is doing both. He died a human, but he also held onto a life force because of the nature of the sacrifice. Now that he is dead he can perfectly well communicate with us, I just needed to provide him with a little more control over it," said Mito, finally handing back the infant in Kushina's waiting arms.

"Well then, Minato, Kushina, and everyone else, once Ino arrives to the Underworld, we shall celebrate the coming of our newest deities," announced Mito joyously. Everyone cheered and clapped at the news, Kushina hugged Minato tightly and thanked him over and over for making it happen. Minato returned the embrace, smiling and feeling relieved that he finally did something to make the red haired Goddess smile, the same smile she had before being forced into a marriage with him.

Inoichi thanked him for the thought, not finding enough words to express his gratitude towards the chthonic ruler.

"We shall soon be inaugurating the coming of your daughter and Naruto, it is time to rejoice in the Underworld!" said Minato, placing a hand on Inoichi's shoulder as he addressed the rest of the deities.

 

 

"Minato are you sure about this?" asked Kushina as she followed after the taller male past Limbo, and onto the mortal world, a much older Naruto nestled in her _rebozo_ , drinking from his bottle full of ambrosia. It has been five months ever since Naruto's and Ino's entrance into the pantheon. Ino is a deity that belongs in the Heavens, but given her current infant form she was given to Inoichi to be looked after until Ino is old enough to decide where her permanent home will be. Naruto spends most of his time with Kushina, going with her to the Heavens when Spring arrives and then going back to the Underworld during Fall and Winter. When she and Naruto are in the Underworld, Kushina generally allows Minato to spend time with Naruto, given that he rarely visits the Heavens, spending his time in either the Underworld or the mortal world.

Currently, the three of them are making their way to visit Madara and Tobirama to introduce Naruto to them. Minato, as always, is extremely excited to see his lovers, Kushina is nervous because Naruto has not been exposed to the mortal world ever since his death.

"It will be alright, it'll be alright!" cheered Minato, taking Kushina's hand and purposely dragging her past Limbo and onto the mortal world. Kushina tensed, expecting to see Naruto choking or something, but he didn't if anything his attention was instantly caught by the sudden noises, lights and letters.

"See he is fine. He's a strong boy, right Naruto," said Minato cheerily, poking the child's belly when they came to a stop light, waiting for the light to change to green. Various cars zoomed past them, children held onto their parents as they walked through the streets, buses made their stops, the automated voice of it announcing the buses' destinations.

"Are they even there dattebane?" asked Kushina, after a moment of silence.

"They should have done groceries the day before yesterday, laundry yesterday afternoon, and today they should be home either working on whatever it is that they do or…being an old married couple," said Minato.

"With the occasional swinger that breaks into their place to have sex or just laze around their house?" inquired Kushina with an unimpressed look, knowing to heart Minato's antics.

Minato flushed a bright pink and looked away from her, purposely ignoring her words."That's not how we do it, Kushina," he said dejectedly, before perking back up and talking about the weather.

Kushina looked down at Naruto, staring at his awe expression; the blond baby felt Kushina's eyes on him and turned to meet her violet eyes. He smiled and babbled up to Kushina, uttering random sounds and blowing raspberries, looking serious before breaking into a huge smile after one of them. Kushina beamed down at the child, kissing his cheek, his forehead and nuzzling him close to her.

"Naruto, we are going to meet two awful men, so you have my permission to vomit on their shoulders if any one of them holds you. Specifically a certain Uchiha, okay 'ttebane?" said Kushina with a smile, Naruto responding with a raspberry.

"Are you really telling our little sunflower to wage war against Madara and Tobirama?" said Minato in amusement, as they finally came to sight the building that Madara and Tobirama had officially moved into.

"Yes! He's going to make his mama proud, right son?" said Kushina, baby-talking to Naruto the rest of the way to the Senju-Uchiha household. Minato knocked on the door, refusing to ring the doorbell, he knocked three more times before he heard Madara's complaints about _Minato acting for once like a normal being and using the doorbell_.

Madara opened the door with a scowl, "We agreed you'd use the doorbell," he said, crossing his arms to eye the smiling male warily.

"But this is how you know it's me!"

"What if next time we don't hear it? You'll be out here-is that what I think it is," said Madara mystified by the baby in Kushina's arms.

" _That_ has a name, his name is Naruto dattebane!" said Kushina as she uncovered Naruto, "Look Naruto, that's the awful man I told you about, you can vomit on him all you want okay?"

"Excuse me, you witch?" said Madara indignant. Tobirama came right behind Madara, expression going blank at the sight of the miniature version of the older blond male they are currently dating.

"Please tell me you didn't steal this child from a woman," said Tobirama, pointedly ignoring the ongoing bickering between Kushina and Madara; out of the four of them, Kushina and Madara were the most childish when around each other.

"Don't be silly, mortals can't enter the underworld! This child is dead already!" chriped Minato.

"Then it's yours?" asked Tobirama, red eyes still looking at the child in Kushina's arms.

"No, no he isn't. Fuso would kill me and you two know Kushina and I aren't really husband and wife," said Minato before adding, "we came to eat some of your cooking Tobirama!"

"Regrettably, today is not my turn to cook something for us," said Tobirama, stepping aside and tapping Madara's shoulder so the dark haired male could allow the deities entry into their home.

"Eh? Really...I guess Madara's will do," replied Minato dejectedly, causing the Uchiha to respond with his own _excuse me for not being good enough for you;_ Kushina gladly followed up on Madara's response.

Minato explained to them the situation and his sudden absence from the mortal world. Kushina allowed Tobirama and Madara to carry Naruto, the child happily cheering when he was being held by Tobirama, but instantly crying when being held by Madara. When Naruto did stop crying at the sight of Madara, he took to pulling on the Uchiha's long locks of hair, laughing happily when the Uchiha would warily meet the blue eyed gaze. Sadly for Kushina, Naruto did not puke on Madara but on Tobirama, much to Madara's and Minato's amusement. The five of them spent the remaining day in each other's company, basking in Naruto's radiant energy and mirthful babbles.


End file.
